The Danny Lindsay Story
by Afraid-Of-The-Big-Bad-Wolf
Summary: A series of one shots based on the episodes detailing what happens between Danny and Lindsay that we dont see...Aad summary but basically post episode one shots. Please Read and Review xx
1. Season 2 Episode 2

**Hey, this was just a little idea I had whilst reading through numerous one shots. The plan is to create a story based on what happens between Danny and Lindsay, before during and after the episodes that we don't see? How exactly did they end up on that pool table together? **

**The chapter will probably be rather short at the start but I promise they will get longer as the relationship develops :P**

**Anyway please read and review, let me know what you think. Creative criticism is welcome :D **

**Season 2 Episode 2**

Lindsay Monroe sighed as the settled herself onto a seat on the subway. She had just finished her first shift at the NYC crime lab and to say she was tired would be an under statement. She had fully expected it to be more full on than her last job, but just how full on it had been had came as something of a shock to her. However, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every minute of it, the thrill of processing evidence was something she knew she would never get sick of.

As she sat she couldn't get the thought of one particular college out of her head. She had met the majority of the crime lab staff that day and they all seemed lovely. She could tell that she would be more than capable of getting on with her closest colleagues, Stella Bonaserra, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Don Flack and Sheldon Hawkes. However it was one Danny Messer who was dominating her thoughts and she genuinely couldn't understand why. Sure, he was good looking, she couldn't and wouldn't deny that, but he wasn't her type. He seemed like a bit of a player, not the type of guy she was usually attracted to. Plus, he had been an idiot to her when they first met, playing that prank and making he call Mac 'Sir'. she sighed to herself, mentally scolding herself for letting her mind dwell on thoughts of him but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was that stupidly adorably cheeky lob sided grin that her had, or maybe it was his eyes…whatever it was, all Lindsay knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about him and it bothered her cause she knew that she was not the kind of girl he went for, plus he was a colleague, and having any kind of feeling for him was a bad idea….

"£$%^(*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*((*&^%$£"!"£$%^&*(

"So Messer…" Don Flack began as the pair sat at a table in a local bar. They had both just came off shift and had met up for a few drinks. "What do you make of Mac's new recruit?"

"What you mean Montana?" Danny Messer Questioned.

"Yeah," Flack replied, concealing a smirk.

"She seems nice, good at her job and determined. I'm sure she'll slot in well!"

Flack laughed. "You like her!"

Danny scoffed "What?"

"You like her. I cant blame you though, she's cute!"

"What do you mean I like her? As a college, yeah!"

"Messer….you have given her a nick name. You never do that."

"What do you mean I never do that? That's not significant, she's from Montana, a typical country girl therefore I call her Montana, how do you get I like her out of that?"

Don Flack simply shook his head before standing up and walking over to the bar laughing to himself.

As Danny sat alone at the table he mulled over what Flack had said. Yeah she was cute, he couldn't deny that, so maybe he did like her. But it didn't matter because as far as he was concerned he didn't do relationships and even if he did a girl like her would be out of his league completely.

**Sorry its so short, just a brief introduction to what I'm hoping to do. So please let me know your thoughts **

**xx**


	2. Season 2 Episode 7, 8 and 9

**Season 2 Episode 7**

Danny couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw Lindsay working on a piece of evidence through the glass walls. He knocked gently on the door to alert her to his presence before he walked in. "What have you got Montana?" he enquired.

Lindsay spun round, annoyance written all over her face. "Danny, stop calling me that. It's Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe"

Danny was a little taken aback. "Alright, alright. I'm just joking!"

"Well, it's not funny!" he annoyance was still evident. "Am I supposed to be the new girl and the butt of all your jokes?"

Danny thought back to earlier in the day, suddenly realising what it might be that has her so riled up. "You upset that Mac dismissed you?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I can handle it!" she replied simply.

"Its not about that. He was…he was looking out for you!" Danny explained. "You saw that place, it was a slaughter house in there!"

Lindsay's eyes widened. "You think I haven't seen blood like that before?" she questioned.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. Have you?"

"Yes…" she replied. "and a lot worse than that!"

The look in her eyes told Danny that she was deadly serious. She knew what she was talking about and she had experienced something that had deeply affected her. "What do you mean?" Danny pressed, now genuinely curious about her past.

She shook her head before turning back to the evidence she was working on. "Nothing…forget it, it doesn't matter"

Danny sighed, sensing that she was closing up again. He silently cursed his feelings for her. Normally he would be okay with letting it drop. If it had been Stella or anyone else he would have let it drop and let them tell him in their own time, but with Lindsay it was different. He was genuinely concerned, but more concerned than he would be with anyone else. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to do something about it. These feelings were something that were totally alien to him. He had never felt like that about any other girl. Even the other girl he had dated he never had these kind of feelings for, they were just hook ups but he wanted something more with Lindsay, but he didn't believe it would ever happen.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 8**

As Danny arrived home that evening he flopped down onto his couch, pointing the remote at the television and switching it on. The sound of the evening news filled the room as the newsreader reported the death of the weather girl who's case Danny had spent the day working on. He was surprised to hear that there was no mention of the sex tape that she had made, it obviously hadn't reached the press yet.

He smirked as he remembered said sex tape. Well more specifically as he remembered a certain petite brunette. He couldn't deny, that Lindsay Monroe never failed to amaze him. He had not expected her reaction to the sex tape. Her asking him if it was footage from his 30th birthday had left him somewhat gob smacked. She always seemed like an innocent country girl, obviously he thought, looks can be deceiving. He had also been surprised that she had stayed in the room and watched the gar bled video with them. Each and every day he was learning something new about his new colleague and he cursed himself as each and every day he was finding himself more and more attracted to her.

Meanwhile back at her own apartment Lindsay Monroe was thinking the same thing. She had surpassed herself by joining the guys in watching the tape, surprised herself by her cocky question regarding Danny's birthday, but what surprised her most was just how much she liked Danny Messer.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 9 **

"Maybe this wasn't about the doll at all." Lindsay suggested. "Maybe he just used it to defend himself."

Danny shook his head. "Grip was way too tight" he explained. "You ever been to the scene of a shooting where the vic's hand is actually frozen in place?" You can actually take the gun, slide it right into the palm" he continued taking Lindsay's hand as a way of offering an explanation. She silently willed herself not to blush as a kind of warmth radiated through her body from the point where their hands were connected. "See, perfect fit. He was struggling with his attacker for the gun. Same thing happened here!"

Lindsay mulled over the idea for a second, their hands still connected. When she realised that they were yet to let go of hands she immediately pulled hers out of Danny's grasp. They both stood in silence for a few seconds both thinking about the definite spark they had just felt, neither very sure what to say or do.

Eventually Danny broke the silence. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Nah! I gotta get back to the lab!" she replied, eager to have an excuse to get away from him. She didn't know if he had felt it too or not and to be honest she was a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah…me too!" Danny replied doing his very best to cover up his disappointment. As he walked away he realised something for the first time. Up until now he had been trying to explain away his attraction to her, trying to forget about how much he liked her, but now he knew he could deny it no longer.

* * *

"Hey Mac!" Stella Boneserra said as she stood at the glass wall of his office. "Come here a second."

"Yes?" he questioned as he come over and joined her.

Stella cocked her head towards where Danny and Lindsay where standing in the corridor having a conversation. She smirked as she watched Danny take Lindsay's hand in his. "I think you're going to have to keep an eye on them. Danny has no idea what's going on but he is head over heels for her!"

"Danny? Are you serious?" Mac laughed. As much a she loved Danny Messer, in fact he loved him like a son, but he couldn't deny that Danny loved his fun and at that moment in time it was hard to imagine him becoming a one woman man. He wanted it to happen, he wanted Danny to find happiness but he honestly didn't believe that was what Danny wanted just now.

"Yes, he might not know it yet but, trust me, they'll end up dating soon enough!" Stella replied.

"Okay…I'll take your word for it!" Mac laughed, his voice sceptical.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I promise the chapter will start getting longer soon xx**


	3. Season 2 Episode 11, 13, 14 and 15

**Hey, just a few things I wanted to say before I continue with this story. I am actually really enjoying writing these and have loads of ideas regarding what I want to happen in later episodes. I am also really happy that people are reading my stories and reviewing…it gives me a nice warm feeling to look at my emails and see that someone has left a comment so please, continue to do so if it's not too much bother.**

**In response to CsiNY326- Yes that is the intention to continue these through until season 8 :D**

**Ditto123-Thank you**

**Afrozenheat412- Thank you for taking the time to leave such lengthy replies. It really spurs me on to write more when I know that someone is reading and liking what I'm writing so thank you so very much!**

**Okay so enough rambling….**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 11**

When the tale of Danny getting trapped in the panic room reached the Crime lab, Lindsay Monroe was surprised at her gut reaction. She was instantly worried, anxious to find out that he was okay. Her fear for his safety got so intense that she finally bit the bullet and asked Mac if Danny was doing okay. She hoped that her questioning had came across as innocent, as nothing more than genuine interest in the well being of a friend, of a colleague.

As Lindsay walked away, seemingly reassured by Mac's reply stating that Danny would be okay, Mac couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe Stella was right' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 13**

As Danny briefed Mac on the situation as he knew it, regarding the body he'd found on the subway on his way home, he looked up when he heard foot steps approaching them. His eyes widened as he saw Lindsay Monroe approaching them. His eyes moved up her body taking in her toned legs, her sexy blue dress and her cute 'concentrating face'.

"Well, hello Miss Monroe!" he smirked, finally finding his voice. "You clean up nice!" A damn site more than nice he thought to himself before asking if she had been at the same party as Mac. On hearing that she had just came from the opera he continued, "I'm hanging out with all the wrong people you know that?"

As Mac silently watched the exchange between the two he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't missed the pause between the moment at which Danny first saw Lindsay and the moment when he finally spoke. He knew that he had been admiring her, and rightly so, she did look very pretty tonight. Yes, he concluded in his head, Stella was every inch a good detective, she was definitely onto something regarding the two young colleagues who stood in front of him.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 14**

Danny's eyes scanned the crowded bar that Lindsay had asked her to meet him in. He was a little taken aback by her invitation, not really sure what to make of it. He knew that she hadn't asked him here on a date, she had told him there was something there that he really should see, but he also knew that he wanted it to be a date. What he was unsure of was whether or not she wanted it to be.

He smiled as he saw her sitting alone at a table, two drinks in front of her. Carefully he made his way through the crowd. He smiled at her as a way of greeting and thanked her for the drink she had already ordered him. Just then his attention was diverted to the stage where no other than the head of the crime lab, his boss, Mac Taylor sat guitar in hand addressing the audience before beginning to play. "Get Outta here, are you kidding me?" he asked clearly astounded.

Lindsay smiled shaking her head as she continued to watch Mac play. When the song ended Danny turned to Lindsay, seeing an empty glass in front of her. "Can I get you another drink?" he asked.

"Please" she smiled in response as she watched him leave for the bar. As he went her eyes fell on his ass and she couldn't help but notice just how good it looked in the jeans he was wearing. She shook her head, mentally scolding herself for even entertaining such a thought. She didn't even notice Danny returning to the table and jumped slightly as he sat a glass down in front of her.

The musicians played in the background and Danny and Lindsay sat in companionable silence. After a few minutes Danny turned to her, "So, did you really just ask me here to hear Mac play?" he smirked.

Lindsay looked at him, shocked by the question, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yes…why?"

Danny sighed. 'well…' he thought to himself, 'I may as well bite the bullet now and give it a go…what's the worse that can happen…" He looked at her, his face suddenly serious. "Okay, so the thing is I don't do this very often, or ever for that matter, ask anyone. But I was wondering if you'd like to go and grab dinner sometime…maybe….if you don't forget it…"

"Danny…" she began. She was surprised to find out that he felt the same way that she did,. Happy, glad even, but now that he had actually asked her out on a date she was suddenly unsure, suddenly worried. "I like you, I really do. I find it hard to understand why." she saw the almost hurt look on his face. "No No! I don't mean it like that. What I mean is you're not the kind of guy I usually go for, but then again I bet I'm not the kind of girl you are usually attracted to." he nodded his head in a kind of agreement. "The thing is, back in Montana I was dating this guy for four years and it ended badly, he hurt me, and as much as I want to date you I don't know if I'm really ready…sorry…I'm dumping all this on you, you probably don't care, you just wanted a yes or no answer!"

"Montana…would you hush up for a second?" Danny laughed. "I agree, you're not my usual type, but there's something about you. Look, we can go out for a dinner, no strings attached, just enjoy each others company as friends, and if it develops into something more then I will be more than happy but if not….it will be entirely up to you. I know you probably think I'm some sort of womanising player, and in the past I admit I kind of have been, but I like you Lindsay, like I've never really liked any other girl, and I'm happy to go at your pace."

Lindsay smiled at him thankfully. 'Wow,' she thought to herself 'who would have thought it, Danny Messer really does have a softer side…'

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 15**

"All right, I got mealworm spaghetti, stinkbug pate, cricket croquettes, braised and brochette, Thai dragonflies…who's going first?" Danny smirked referring to the array of delicacies that were sitting in front of them on the table.

"You Gotta be kidding me!" Stella replied, disgusted.

"Pass!" Flack agreed.

Lindsay shrugged. "It's only protein…" she laughed picking up one of the bugs and taking a bite.

As she chewed on her selected entrée she saw Mac turn to Danny and say, "Told you she'd do it!"

"All right, all right, all right!" he sighed. "Here at go!" he finished handing over a five dollar bill.

"Okay, pizza in my office?" Mac announced.

Everyone turned on the heels and followed Mac toward his office, all except Danny and Lindsay. "You bet Mac I wouldn't do it?" she asked him, surprised.

"Yeah! What was I thinking' bettin' against a country girl?" he asked causing her to laugh. "So what about some grasshopper chutney…." she helped herself to the dip she was being offered. "Some wasp tamale…..mealworm spaghetti!"

The pair laughed as they sampled the various choices on offer, deciding that some of them actually tasted a lot better than either of them had expected.

"So…" Danny began. "When are you going to let me take you out for a proper meal?"

"Doesn't this count?" she smirked.

Danny shook his head. "Not even close Montana!"

"Well what exactly did you have in mind then?"

"I Dunno, a nice casual dinner, between friends…a few drinks….just have fun…"

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me!"

"So whatcha say, Friday night?"

"Providing there's no homicides…sure!" she laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mac's office Stella turned to him, a smirk on her face. "You still think that there's no attraction between the two of them?"

Mac shook his head, admitting that Stella was right, once again.

* * *

**Hi…me again. Please let me know what you think xx**


	4. Season 2 Episode 16 and 18

**Hey. I just want to apologise for the severe delay in updating, and the fact that this chapter is quite short. I like to re watch the episodes before writing about them and I seemed to manage to create a delay for myself in watching them. Anyway, I'm back now and determined to update as often as I can.**

**Please let me know what you think and sorry again**

**XxX**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 16**

"So, these drinks you promised me…you sure you don't want to make it dinner instead?" Danny smirked. "I had fun the other night, it would be nice to do it again!"

"I know I had fun too!" she smiled as they stood on the roof top.

"So, you'd be willing to do it again?" he asked. She nodded shyly in response. He couldn't help thinking how cute she looked, standing there looking all embarrassed.

Lindsay was very aware of Danny's eyes on her. He was confused. She knew that she wanted to go out with him again, but she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She liked him, she was in absolutely no doubt about that, but she stood by what she had told him that night in the bar. She wasn't sure she was ready for dating again. She couldn't deny she had fun when she was with him, but couldn't help but wonder what kind of rollercoaster she would be getting on if she did start dating Danny Messer.

* * *

Later that night Danny and Lindsay sat at a table in the corner of Danny's favourite diner. "You know I really do enjoy spending time with you!" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, I like it too!" she smiled.

He reached across and placed his hands on top of hers, her eyes automatically dropping to look at her lap. "Hey Montana!" he grinned forcing her to look at him. She looked up slowly, an adorable blush slowly rising on her cheeks. "I saw that look earlier. I want you to know that I stand by what I said the other night. I like spending time with you, I don't mind if we're just friends, I want you to be comfortable, and I don't want things to be awkward between us, I mean we have to work together after all."

"I feel like such an idiot though…" she started. "I mean I feel like I'm stringing you along. I like you, I really do. I don't understand why I cant let myself date you, my hearts saying go for it, but my damn heads a hell of a lot more cautious!"

"Linds, its fine honest!"

"You really are a good guy Danny Messer!"

"Yeah? Don't go telling people!"

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 18**

She was curious, she couldn't deny it. Did an anonymous phone call from a woman really do 'it' for a guy. Seriously? She wanted to know if it was true and if it was, why? She knew that the most logical person to ask would be Danny. He would give her a straight and honest answer, plus it wasn't the kind of topic she felt comfortable to bring up with Flack or Hawkes and it certainly wasn't something she wanted to ask Mac about. However she had her reservations about asking Danny also. In the past few weeks their talk in the diner, they had become increasingly close. If she had been in any doubt about how she felt about him up until then, she certainly wasn't now. She knew that she didn't care about the consequences, she wanted to date him, like properly date him. She wanted their relationship to grow, to become something. What she wasn't sure was how she was going to inform Danny of this thought progression.

Finally she summoned up the courage to seek him out. Entering the lab he was working in she turned to him and asked "Have you ever gotten an anonymous phone call from a woman?"

"Sure. It's happened." he smirked.

"Does it turn you on?" she asked bluntly.

His eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! Slow down there, Montana. What'd you have in mind?"

She rolled her eyes having predicted a similar reaction. "Nothing, it's just the victim was having phone sex with over twenty men…I was curious that's all!" she smiled over her shoulder at him as she left the room.

* * *

Later on, Danny saw Lindsay enter the break room. He set down the evidence he was working on and followed her. Seeing that she was alone he closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking causing her to jump.

"Hey Montana, what was that little stunt all about earlier?" he asked

She turned to look at him, doe eyed and innocent. "What little stunt? I was curious that's all." she explained.

"Oh really so it wasn't some method concocted up to tease me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She suddenly looked worried. "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to…I was…..I was just…."

He laughed at the look on her face. "Hey…chill, I was joking. But I am serious, if you had been trying to warrant a reaction from me you would have succeeded."

She looked at him, drinking in his appearance. The cute goofy grin he was giving her, the way his blue eyes shined through the lenses of his classes, how amazingly sexy he looked in those glasses, how his biceps strained against the sleeve of his t shirt, how he was most definitely the most attractive man Lindsay had ever seen. She wanted so badly to reach over and wrap her arms around his neck, to kiss his lips, run her fingers through his hair and whisper apologies for earlier. But they were at work, in the break room, where any body could walk in.

'Screw it' she thought as she took a step towards him, her eyes looking deep into his. "Danny…" she started reaching her hand up and placing it on his arm.

He looked down at the woman who stood in front of him. Did she know how sexy she was? As she reached out and touched his arm a spark jumped through his body, his eyes looking into hers, his thoughts muddled and all his inhibitions seemed to disappear momentarily. Before he really realised what he was doing he lent down and captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

As they broke apart they simply stared at one another. "Sorry…I…" Danny began.

"No" Lindsay replied "It's alright!" she continued with a smile as she stood on tiptoe and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I wanted that as much as you!"

He knew that the smile on his face was goofy looking but he didn't care, he had just kissed Lindsay Monroe and it felt great. "So does this mean we're dating?" he laughed.

"I think we have been for a while, just without the benefits…" she smirked.

Just as he was about to reply with a cocky answer they heard a door slam further up the corridor causing them both to jump apart, bringing them back to the real world and the fact they were still at work.

"so what do we do about the team?" Lindsay asked.

"Well I was hoping to just date you but if you think we should ask the team if they want to join us…" Danny smirked.

"You know perfectly well that's not what I meant. What do we tell them?"

"The truth…we're dating and its not going to get in the way of our work…."

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	5. Season 2 Episode 19 and 20

**Hey, so I know it's been a while but I only got one review for my last chapter :( I know that this one is short, but the next one is lomger and takes us up to the end of season 2. Although I don't like trying to bribe people, I am hesitant about uploading the next chapter and continuing to write the story if no one is reading/ enjoying it anymore, so please review and let me know what you think. I'm not going to be greedy, all I ask for is 3 reviews and I will upload chapter 6 (3 is suffice but more would be great and make me a very happy and motivated author) :P**

**Well I hope you enjoy. **

**xx**

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 19**

"Tyrell Mann" Danny announced as they were processing the crime scene. "They call him Superman."

Lindsay glanced up at him. "With good reason! 4 college career touchdowns, over 3,000 career rushing yards and he averaged 7.2 yards a carry!"

Danny turned and looked at her, his eyes full of shock. "Don't tell me you know about football, please!"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she shrugged.

"Its just dangerous…I might have to ask you to marry me!"

She cocked her eyebrow at him, smirking as she did so before continuing to process the scene.

As they finished processing the scene and packed up their kits Lindsay couldn't help but smile as she milled over Danny's previous words. It wasn't that she actually wanted him to ask her to marry him, not at this stage anyway. Hell they'd only been 'dating' for a week and a half and the others at the lab didn't even really know yet. It wasn't that they were keeping it a secret, it just wasn't the kind of topic that happened to come up regularly. But still, the idea of him proposing did bring a smile to her face, she liked him, and further down the line, yes, she could imagine marrying him and spending the rest of her life with him. But it wasn't something she was really taking seriously at this point.

As she went to walk past him she suddenly felt his hand reach out and take hers, spinning her around so that she was facing him. Looking around he made sure that everyone else had left the scene before he allowed his lips to brush lightly against hers. "I mean it you know…I find it incredibly sexy that you know things about football!"

"Danny…not here!" she laughed, pulling her arm out of his grip and walked away, shooting a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 20**

Lindsay could feel her heat breaking as she watched her boss Mac Taylor engulf Danny Messer in a hug just as he broke down into uncontrollable sobs on his shoulder. She could see the pain on Danny's face and she wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort him. However, she knew that he was in safe hands with Mac.

Mac glanced over Danny's shoulder to see Lindsay standing a few feet away looking decidedly awkward. He motioned for her to come over.

"Can you take him home?" Mac asked quietly as he looked at the young couple, Danny standing looking forlorn and Lindsay looking worried, their hands intertwined. Lindsay nodded silently.

Mac smiled to himself has he watched Danny and Lindsay walk away. He would be alright, he knew that, he was lucky that he had found Lindsay, in fact he was really just lucky that he hadn't royally screwed everything up. He was glad that Danny was finally letting someone in, finally….

Lindsay led Danny toward a waiting cab at the side of the road and as thy sat in silence in the back seat she couldn't help but notice the pained, hurt look that never once left his face. She thanked the driver as he pulled up outside Danny's apartment block and paid him before slowly leading Danny inside.

She followed him into the living area, standing in front of him as he slumped onto the couch. "Do you want a coffee or anything?" she asked quietly.

"Sit with me?" he almost whispered as he reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging it slightly so that she moved towards him.

She nodded silently as she sat down next to him, entwining their fingers as she allowed him to pull her closer to his side. After a few moments of silence Danny spoke. "It's all my fault" he whispered.

"Hey…" Lindsay spoke, twisting her body to look at him. "Don't say that. It's not your fault. You cant go around blaming yourself." her voice was gentle as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"But Linds…if I hadn't of…If I had just….I spent so long hating him, resenting him, thinking horrible things about him, ignoring his calls and all this time he was just trying to protect me and how do I repay him?"

"Danny, you can't think like that. You weren't to know. Louis never told you that. He didn't want you to know. He would understand, he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."

"I know…I know that….it's just…it's just so hard!"

"I know Danny, I know.." she soothed as she watched helplessly as the tears once again began to fall down his face.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked when his tears had stopped.

She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Of course I will!" she smiled "I'm not going anywhere I promise!"

"Lindsay…" Danny began as he took both of her hands in his. "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never felt the way about any other girl that I feel about you. I don't know what I'd do without you, especially tonight. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Danny, now come on…lets go and try and get some sleep" she took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom where the pair slept soundly in one another's arms.

* * *

**Pretty please with sugar on top review and let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Season 2 Episode 21, 22 and 24

**Hey, just to let you know the rating has changed to an M for the last bit of this chapter. I am by no means confident in my ability to write such scenarios but I have given it a go and I hope it's not too awful :P **

**Just want to say a big Thank You, to those who reviewed my last chaper...keep them coming! LOL**

**Louisa Grace: Thank you, it means a lot that you're liking the story and I hope to be able to continue this FanFic, providing the support remains**

**Catty: Thank you for the review and as I said i really do hope to continue with the FanFic**

**Guest: Thank You :D**

_**Season 2 Episode 21**_

"Enough with the dumbass, Blake! The clothes you were wearing last night are being tested for gunshot residue. You were at the scene! You're wasting our time!" Lindsay exclaimed before standing up and rushing out of the interrogation room.

Danny looked helplessly between the suspect and the door Lindsay had just exited through. "Blake, sit tight for a while, alright? Reconsider your answer!" he glared at the suspect before following Lindsay out the door. He jogged slightly to catch up with her further along the corridor. "Montana! What's up? This guys about to fold, ease up!" he suggested gently as he reached out to touch her arm.

Lindsay looked up at him, pulling her arm away. "You know what, Danny? Maybe you should just handle this case by yourself, okay?"

Danny's expression softened as he saw in her eyes the real reason for her uncharacteristic behaviour. "Mac's handling Stella's situation. All right? If he needs us, he'll let us know. But until then…" he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help!"

"You know what Stella would say!" he smirked. "What we could do to help the most is close this Russo case. Alright?"

"Yes!" Lindsay nodded meekly. "I'm sorry, it just so hard to believe. I mean Stella being attacked. She's just so strong and independent and Frankie always seemed like such a nice guy. I just can't believe it, it doesn't seem real!"

"I know Linds…I know!" Danny soothed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. "Now what do you say we go and wrap this up?"

"Sounds like a plan!" she smiled.

"Oh and by the way, you're incredibly sexy when you're all fired up!"

"Danny!"

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 22**

"Montana!" Danny exclaimed as he pointed out to the New York Sky Line. "See a view like this? Hah? Beats the wheat fields, no?"

Lindsay looked at him sceptically, "Have you ever even seen a wheat field?" she asked turning on her heel and returning to the crime scene.

"What's to see? It's just wheat!" he retorted.

Lindsay shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If you'd ever seen one you wouldn't be saying that!" Danny looked at her, thoroughly unconvinced. "Trust me!" she continued. "I will take you one day and you'll wonder how you ever doubted me!"

Danny looked at her, momentarily stunned, unsure if she was saying what he was hearing. "You've thought about taking me to Montana?"

"Yeah…I guess so!" she replied shyly. "I mean I've seen your world, where you grew up, it would be nice if you could see mine, I mean someday!"

"Is it hard not living in Montana anymore? I mean not being close to your parents?"

"Yeah, it is. But I needed to get out of there, I needed to spread my wings, I wanted the thrill and the adventure. I love New York, I don't regret coming here at all. But I guess she just goes to show," she gestured to the victim that lay between them, "that not everyone is so lucky. New York doesn't always provide the happiness and freedom that we dream of."

* * *

Later that evening, once Lindsay had gotten home from visiting the victims murderer she was trying to relax by running herself a warm bath when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, smiling when she saw a goofy picture of Danny smiling back at her.

"Hey!" she answered.

"Hey Montana, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Honest answer…."

"I'm okay I guess"

"You did well today Montana, you should be proud of yourself."

"Danny…I really don't want to talk about it at the minute, do you mind?"

"No of course not…"

"You know I think even Sid is onto us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Today in autopsy I mentioned something about thinking you called me Montana because I'm a 49ers fan and he suggested you called me it because you have a crush on me…"

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I just smiled and walked away."

"Cause he's right you know? Well that's why I called you it at the start. It annoyed you to begin with, pull the piggy tales of the girl you like and all that. But I wouldn't't say I have a crush on you anymore, it's gone far beyond that!"

"Do you think everyone at work knows?"

"Mac does but he's not saying anything."

"I guess it's not in his nature to say anything. Danny…"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy with the way things are? I mean we've been seeing each other or dating or whatever for the past four months and well…."

"Are you trying to ask am I okay with the fact that we've still only really kissed?"

"Yes…I feel like I'm acting like a shy teenager not letting it go any further."

"Lindsay, how many times do I have to tell you?" he laughed. "I don't mind. I understand you have your reservations; you have your boundaries and your personal comfort levels, I am happy to go at whatever pace you want."

"Thank you!"

"Linds…." He began softly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to do this over the phone. I want to tell you face to face. It's just hard…can you come over?"

"Sure…" he answered softly. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Right on cue Danny knocked on the door. Lindsay answered it, standing on tiptoe to kiss his lips lightly before turning on her heel and allowing him to follow her into the sitting room.

The pair sat on the couch, Danny and one end and Lindsay at the other, her feet curled up below her as she faced him.

"You okay?" Danny asked softly, reaching out and taking her hand.

She nodded wordlessly. "I'm sorry I didn't't tell you any of this sooner, I really am. I told you before that my last boyfriend I had been dating for four years?" Danny nodded, his eyes locked on hers as he listened intently. "Well, it turned out that he wasn't the nice sweet guy I thought I was dating. I found out that while we'd been dating he had drugged and raped at least four young girls. When I found out I felt sick. I couldn't't believe it. I had been sharing a bed with a rapist and I didn't even know. I felt so guilty, so used I just didn't't know…."

"Hey….it's okay!" Danny soothed.

"I mean I'm not some freaky 27 year old virgin or anything, but my parents brought me up to believe that sex is special. I never was that girl who slept around, that just wasn't me. But I lost my virginity to him and then he betrayed me. It might sound stupid, but that's why I'm reluctant to enter into a physical relationship, last time I did I trusted him with all my heart and I was betrayed and not only that he really wasn't the guy I thought he was."

Danny looked at her, his heart breaking as he saw the hurt in her eyes. He had to mentally stop himself from tearing up. "Did he ever…did he ever try and ra…" he found himself unable to finish, unable to ask the question in fear of the answer he might get"

"No, he never did,"

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed as he reached forward and pulled her into an embrace. "I understand Linds…I'm not going to push you into anything!" he whispered.

* * *

**Season 2 Episode 24**

"Linds…do you still want a ride home?" Danny asked as they stood in the hall way of the hospital. It had been agreed that Mac and Stella would stay to check on Flack.

"Yes please!" she smiled as she gestured her goodbyes to her colleagues before turning on her heel and leading Danny out through the double doors. As they walked into another corridor she turned to face Danny. "Are you sure this is the way we came in?" she asked. However Danny hadn't seen her stop and turn and as a result he walked straight into her.

"Oooh Sorry…" he began raising his hand to touch the cut on her head. "Did I…"

"No, it's fine…" Lindsay replied with a smile. He smiled back at her in return allowing his hands to slide away from her forehead, his fingers tangling momentarily in her hair.

"You should really put something on that!" he said obviously concerned.

Lindsay smiled up at him, "Back home they say its better just to let it breathe…"

The pair stood for a moment in silence, just looking into one another's eyes, before Lindsay stood on tip toe and pressed her lips against his. Gently at first, before she realized just how much she really wanted this. Her hand moved up to the back of his head, gently pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. As she pulled away Danny looked at her momentarily shocked.

"Wow…" he smiled. She looked up at him, nervously biting her lip. "Kiss a guy like that and you'll give him ideas!" he laughed.

"Maybe I want to give one guy in particular ideas…"

"What? Who?" he smirked.

"Oh just this guy I know, amazing blue eyes, pretty decent biceps, these really sexy glasses…"

"You think my glasses are sexy?"

"Damn straight!" she smirked. "Now come on, we can't continue to make out in a hospital corridor."

"But we're not making out!"

"Yet…come on we can continue this conversation at my place."

* * *

"So you were saying!" Danny smirked as he followed her into her apartment.

"Shut up for a minute!" Lindsay responded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the sitting room. She pushed him down onto the couch before sitting on his lap and kissing him forcefully. As her hands tangled in his hair her tongue began pressing against his lips, begging for entrance.

"Whoa…" Danny began, placing his hands on her head and pulling her gently away so he could look in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm loving this, but I want to know, what's brought all this on?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess today, seeing you being all concerned when I'd cut my head. In front of all our friends, you were the Danny Messer that I see; you weren't the Danny Messer that you tend to be to the rest of the world. You were letting your soft side out I liked that. And then everything with Flack, it makes you realize how short life is…"

"Lindsay….I'll always care about you, you know that? And I don't care who sees. You're special to me, I mean that!"

"You're special to me too!" she smiled she he kissed her softly allowing his hands to snake round her back, holding her in position as their tongues began an epic battle for dominance. Her hands raked through his hair, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck as she moved her body ever closer to his.

"Linds…" Danny began somewhat breathlessly. "Slow down…we're about to enter dangerous territory."

"Sorry…" she responded, pulling back, feeling bad.

"Hey, hey I didn't say to stop!" he smiled.

"I know, I just feel bad, I'm getting you all riled up and I'm not willing to well you know…"

"And that's fine, honestly. All I was saying was to slow it down a bit. I'm perfectly fine with waiting until you're ready it just becomes a lot more difficult when you're pressing your body against mine….but I don't mind going home a little frustrated if it means I get to make out with you!" he smirked.

"You don't have to go home…" she whispered. "You could stay here….I might not be ready for the whole sex thing but I can think of another way to relieve that frustration of yours!"

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Mmmhmm…" she nodded, standing up and reaching for his hand before leading him into her bedroom. Somewhat uncharacteristically she pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him and pressing her lips to his. Danny groaned as he felt her small hands reach beneath the hem of his T-shirt and begin massaging torso. She pushed the material of his shirt up his body, finally breaking the kiss to allow him to fully remove it. She stared for a moment at his toned torso. She knew he worked out, that he was in good shape, but she had never expected him to be so…hot!

She began to kiss along his jaw line, working slowing down his body. Her movements became slower, more deliberate as she got closer to the waistband of his jeans. Danny could feel his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. It wasn't just her actions, but this whole new, different side of Lindsay that was turning him on.

As her hands reached for the button of his jeans she paused and looked up at him, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked. "I mean I'm basically going to strip you naked and I'm giving nothing up in return."

"You pick your moments Montana!" Danny said, his voice somewhat strained. "If you're comfortable with this so am I!"

She smiled at him, a wicked glint in her eye as she unfastened the offending button and slid his jeans partly down his legs. Her hands fiddled with the waistline of his boxers, his erection now clearly evident. Danny groaned in anticipation his hips thrusting slightly toward her. In one swift movement she slid her hand inside his boxers and allowed her fingers to dance along his hardened member. He moaned at the sensation. "Gawd Lindsay….quit teasing me!"

She giggled, enjoying the power she had over him in that moment. Her hand clasped around his length as she began moving it in slow and deliberate movements. Danny closed his eyes, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. His eyes opened suddenly as she stopped. However before he could question her actions he felt his boxers being removed and her small delicate hand being replaced by her mouth. "Lindsay…Oh My Gawd…" he moaned as he felt the warmth of her tongue running along his length. He looked down and saw her head bobbing, he couldn't deny it, and she knew what she was doing. His head fell back to the pillow as he fought with all his might to prevent himself from moaning out loud. He could feel her tongue flicking against his tip, she was doing everything right, and he was moving closer and closer to the edge. As he felt the warmth of her breath against his balls he could no longer contain himself. He cried out in ecstasy. "Linds…babe…stop I'm gonna...Oh Gawd!"

She got the hint as her mouth was once again replaced by her hand. She began pumping him, "Faster Linds!" he moaned. She obeyed his wishes, smiling almost wickedly as she pushed him further and further before he finally hit his release. She watched him as he slowly recovered, and got his breath back. "Oh my Gawd Lindsay that was amazing…you're amazing!" he sighed breathlessly.

* * *

**Okay, So Pretty Please Let me know what you think...I hope that last senario came accross in the way I intended it, as I said I'm not exactly a pro at writing those kind of scene. **

**Xxx**


	7. Season 3 Episode 2 and 3

**Hey Okay so this is the next installment. I am still notreally getting as many reviews as I had hoped, only 2 for the last chapter. Please please please review and let me know what you think. I will post the next chaper if i get reviews matching the last chapter, so at lease 2 but more would be absolutely great :D**

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 2**

"Lindsay…Lindsay!" Danny cried out as he entered the smoke filled apartment.

"Danny…" a voice called out meekly. Squinting through the smoke he saw a figure stand up. In two swift steps he was by her side, his arms reaching out stroking her hair before pulling her into a tight embrace. His head lowered to rest on top of hers, kissing her head lightly. She clutched at his shoulder, burying her face in his chest.

Looking over her head Danny caught Mac's eye. The older man nodded at him signalling that he and the rest of the team had everything under control at the scene and that Danny should go and take care of Lindsay.

Slowly and carefully he led her out of the smoke filled room and out into the fresh air. "You scared me back there!" he exclaimed, reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She nodded, her hand reaching up to cover his, allowing their fingers to interlace. "I know, I scared myself, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you!"

"Hey Montana, there's no need to apologise. You were only doing what you thought was right, what you thought was the only way to catch the guy."

"I know that, but you warned me not to go and now…."

"Hey, I was being stupid, plus we got the guy and everyone is basically fine, it turned out for the best, you did the right thing."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Thank you for not saying I told you so!"

"Never…" he smiled.

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 3**

_The previous evening…_

Lindsay sighed as she turned the key in the door of her apartment. Today had been a long day; she had just finished an early shift and was looking forward to a nice long soak in the bath before her dinner date with Danny. As she stood by the table in the hall she sorted through her mail before throwing it down deciding that there was nothing very interesting amongst it. Through force of habit she pressed the button on the answering machine of her phone before walking further into her apartment and flicking the kettle on. The first message was from her mother, simply checking in and reminding Lindsay that she hadn't called in a while. The second message however made her stop in her tracks.

'_Detective Monroe? It's Chief Inspector Bill Gately, I don't know if you remember but I was, well am, working the homicide that occurred in the diner. I am calling to let you know that we have got a suspect in custody. We are confident that he is the guy who murdered your friends ten years ago, and we need you to come back to Montana and testify. If you wouldn't mind contacting me at your earliest convenience to speak about it properly." BEEP_

The message ended and the apartment was filled with silence. Lindsay leaned against the wall, her complexion paling as she repeated the words, 'We have a suspect in custody' over and over in her head. She couldn't believe it, not really. After all it had been ten years since it had happened; she had almost given up hope of them ever finding him. After all she was the only witness and she hadn't seen much. But as she repeated those six words over in her head it suddenly didn't seem like ten years ago. It seemed like only yesterday. She could still clearly remember the sound of the gunshot and then another and then another, she could still remember the fear she felt as she knelt in the restroom, her hands over her ears as she tried in vain to mask the piercing sound of the shot gun. She could still remember the blood, so much blood and the sight of her friends lying there, lifeless and mascaraed. She buried her head in her knees as the tears began to fall down her face. She sat there, on the floor for almost an hour, memories of that night and memories of her friends filling her head.

It wasn't until she had gotten out of the bath and was getting into bed later that night that she remembered her date with Danny. The message on her answering machine had totally thrown her off, she couldn't face going out and pretending everything was alright, she'd have to do enough of that at work tomorrow. She also couldn't face telling him about her past, reliving it in her head was one thing, but telling the tale out loud was another. Up until that point she had done a pretty good job of pretending like none of it ever happened. Obviously she couldn't just forget about it but she had managed to almost cover it up. She was a 'normal' country girl, not a country girl with a secret that she had witnessed a crime when she was younger.

* * *

Danny watched as Mac exited the crime scene. Once he was sure that his boss was out of earshot he turned to Lindsay. "It's been a long time since I've been stood up on a date!"

"I'm Sorry Danny, something came up." She replied. He could tell by the look on her face that her excuse was not simply an excuse, she was genuine and it was clear that she didn't really want to talk about it. As much as he wanted to question her further and find out what had happened, he knew that doing that could do more damage than good. They were in a good place at the minute and he didn't want to do anything that might make her feel uncomfortable or jeopardise their budding relationship.

Lindsay couldn't help but notice the somewhat hurt look that flashed across Danny's face when she told him that something had come up. She felt guilty, she knew that she had hurt him by standing him up, but at the same time she didn't feel like she could tell him the truth, she needed to get the situation sorted in her own head before she shared it with anyone else.

* * *

"So what else we got?" Lindsay asked as she turned to Danny.

He thought for a moment, "Wanna go get some lunch?" he asked, a cheeky smile on his face. It was clear that he was intending this to make up for last night.

"Danny," she began. "Mac wants us to wrap this up"

"Sure, but he doesn't want us to starve to death!"

He was good, she couldn't deny it. "What else did Adam say?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, that's who you were talking to, right?" she asked, referring to the phone call he had just hung up from.

"Yeah but what makes you think he said anything else?" he questioned, unwilling to let this conversation slip back into work talk so quickly. Lindsay put her hands on her hips, a look of disapproval on her face. "Wha…I just wanna go get somethin' to eat!" he protested but her look of disapproval remained. "All right, the gum you found- he matched it to the dental impressions of the vic-nothin'"

"DNA, teeth and impressions, both negative?" she asked.

"Negative" he confirmed.

"I'm gonna go back and look at the gum"

"No no no no Adam looked at the gum! I just wanna grab a slice! I'm stravin' here- where am I?!" he sighed in defeat as he followed her.

* * *

"Hey Montana…" Danny called as he jogged own the corridor behind her. She turned to face him, their eyes connecting. "I have to know what's going on with you" Lindsay sighed. "Okay, I mean, you and I have this thing right? This chemistry, like we're into each other, but every time we are in the same room today it's like…" Lindsay broke eye contact, her eyes falling to the floor. "Don't tell me you don't feel it also."

"I can't do this Danny"

"Can't do what?"

"I can't be in a relationship with you"

"I'm not I just-I just- I don't… I'm talking about spending some time together, dinner, a few drinks, some laughs."

"Look Danny… I like you… a lot, but right now I can't. It's not you okay? It's… I need to be by myself so I can… work some stuff out…that I thought I had…put behind me… I didn't mean for this to happen.

"It's okay…If there's anything you need from me, just let me know okay?"

She smiled gratefully at him, guilt washing over her as she caught a glimpse of his heartbroken expression.

* * *

**Pretty please leave me a wee review xx**


	8. Season 3 Episode 10, 12 and 14

**Hey, a review on my last chapter said that perhaps my last chapter was a little too similar to the actual episode. I respect this and realise that yes there may not have been very much of my own input. However, the reason for this is because I knew what I wanted to happen in later scenes and felt that the scenes I wrote about couldn't be developed further. However like I said I respect what has been said and thank the reviewer for their input and I hope to be able to work on putting more of my own stamp onto each episode and chapter :D I will say now that there are a few bits of dialogue just taken out of the show but I hope I have successfully managed to expand on them. **

**Ditto123- Thank you very much for taking the time to reply. I'm glad that you're enjoying the 'What if' moments and I seriously do hope to continue with this story as long as support remains**

**Dlfan- Thanks you for taking the time to review. As I said above I hope to have expanded sufficiently on the dialogue in this chapter**

**rhymenocerous****- Thank you for taking the time to review my story. I genuinely really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think :D **

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 10 **

Lindsay's nose scrunched in confusion as someone knocked on her door. Slipping her feet into her slippers she padded to the door. She couldn't help but smile as she opened the door to the concerned face of one Danny Messer. "Montana!" he smiled.

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I heard about the snake!"

Lindsay smirked. "Danny I'm fine, trust me, the medics at the scene sorted me out!" she laughed to herself as she turned on her heel and led Danny further into her apartment. "So did you just come to make sure I was okay then?"

"No…well yes, I mean I came to make sure that you were okay, but I also came to talk."

Lindsay looked at him, a smile in her eyes as they both sat down on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us!" he replied somewhat sheepishly.

"Danny…"

"Montana, please just listen to me. I realise that you are dealing with something right now. I don't know what and as much as I want to know I understand that you don't want to talk about it and I'm fine with that. But I realised something today, I care about you Lindsay. More than I've ever cared about any other girl before. I don't want this to be the cause of us breaking up or whatever it was that had happened. I want to be there for you no matter what…"

"Thank you!" she whispered. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you, by standing you up like I did, by pushing you away!"

"It doesn't matter Montana, honestly!"

"I feel like a lot of our conversations take place like this, me apologising for keeping something from you!"

"Yeah, well it has happened before, maybe it's a sign!" he smirked

"Wiseass!" she retorted, slapping his arm playfully. "I do want to tell you, you know… It's just hard."

"Take your time, I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk!"

Lindsay took a deep breath. "I need to talk about it. I've kept quiet about it for so long…and you've been so understanding, even though I've not confided in you. You covered for me on the suicide girl's case, and it meant a lot it really did" he nodded silently signalling that he understood. "When I was fifteen I witnessed a crime, well a homicide to be precise. It was a Friday night and I was out at a diner with my friends. It was past closing time but the owner let us stay a while longer. We were sitting talking and I got up and went to the restroom to wash my hands. While I was in there I heard the bell above the front door chime, and moments later I heard a gunshot and then another one…" she took a deep breath once again. "I froze, I knelt on the floor beneath the faucet and covered my ears but it was no good I could still hear the shots. It was silent for a minute or two and I opened the door slightly and looked out and saw this man….he had a shot gun in his hand and he was covered in blood" as she spoke she began to shake slightly. Danny reached over and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know how long I was in the bathroom before I heard the bell chime again. I counted to ten and then left the bathroom. It was awful Danny. My friends….they were….they were lying there on the floor, dead and covered in blood. All my friends were killed that night, I was the only one who survived."

"Lindsay…" he soothed. "Hey, it's okay….I know how hard it must be for you, but it's not your fault, it's not your fault you survived."

She looked up at him, realising as he spoke that all these years she had been blaming herself without realising it. And now for the first time, after retelling her story she knew that it wasn't her fault at all. "I know…" she whispered. "But they think they've caught the guy who did it and they want me to go and testify. That's why I stood you up. I'd just gotten the call about testifying I couldn't face going out after that."

Danny said nothing. He simply wrapped his arms around her more tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She allowed her tensed shoulders to relax and she snuggled against his strong torso. "I don't deserve you Danny Messer"

"You know, I was thinking exactly the same thing!" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she was clearly confused.

"I mean, you're so strong and brave. You've had more than your fair share of trails in your life and you just deal with them, get on with it and still manage to be the most caring and compassionate person I have ever met!"

"I know I've said it before, but you, when you're like this…you never fail to surprise me!" she smiled as she turned to face him.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely!" she smiled as he lent towards her and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Do you want to talk about that night?" he asked softly.

"Not really, I don't know what else there is to say. It happened, it happened so quickly and I didn't really see anything, other than a glimpse of the man's face and all of that blood…It's what made me want to be a CSI you know. I didn't want other people to have to suffer the way my friends families did. I knew I couldn't stop criminals committing the crimes, but I wanted to make sure I could help catch them. "

"See, caring and compassionate…" he smirked.

"What made you want to be a CSI?"

"I wanted to see dead people and work all the cool machines!"

She slapped him playfully. "I'm serious!"

"I honestly don't know. I suppose it had something to do with Louie and the Tanglewood boys. I knew that they did stuff they shouldn't and didn't really get caught, then one day I watched a documentary about what a CSI did and I was hooked…"

"Hey Danny…."Lindsay began as if she had suddenly just remembered something. "Please don't tell the others…I'm not ready for everyone else at the lab to know just yet!"

"Anything for you Montana."

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 12**

As Lindsay and Stella stood talking in the corridor Stella looked at the younger woman, compassion in her eyes. "You can talk to me off the record, you know that, right?" she asked.

Lindsay's jaw set. She knew she was technically in the wrong for leaving the crime scene earlier in the day but she was in no mood what so ever to talk about it. "What do you want me to say?"

"You left the crime scene Lindsay, I mean, I covered for you but…"

"Yeah Thanks."

Stella was slightly surprised by her short reply. "Look, if you have a problem you should tell someone, I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't okay? Just leave me alone!"

"Clearly I made a mistake about trying to be your fried here!" Stella retorted feeling anger rise in her chest. "So I'll be your boss; when you're requested at a crime scene you show up and do your job. Speaking of your job, I expect to see you at the autopsy this afternoon!"

Stella watched as the young woman turned on her heel and walked away. Yes, she was angry with her but she sensed something wasn't quite right. This wasn't Lindsay's normal behaviour, there was something going on and she felt that she needed to know what.

* * *

Later that afternoon Stella led Lindsay out of autopsy and up to the break room. As Lindsay walked silently in front of her she looked at the young woman, concern evident in her features.

Lindsay sat silently as Stella busied herself at the kitchenette, smiling in appreciation as the older woman set a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Stella took a seat on the high stool across the table from Lindsay. She reached over and touched her hand lightly. "You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah…" Lindsay replied with a meek smile.

"I may not know you very well, but I know you better than that. I meant what I said earlier Lindsay, I know I'm your boss but I want to be your friend too!" she smiled.

"I know Stella, I'm sorry for walking out of the crime scene and for snapping at you earlier…"

"Forget it, you've been dealing with some pretty heavy stuff, it's understandable."

"Thanks…I mean I know I should have told you, or Mac earlier, but I thought I was coping okay, you know? I felt like I was dealing with it, but I guess today just proves that I'm not coping half as well as I thought!"

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yeah. It's just…it's kind of complicated. I mean it happened ten years ago. I'd almost given up any hope of them finding the guy and now that they have the man they think did it, everything has come flooding back. I can see it in my head like it was yesterday. And the idea of going back there, the idea of seeing his face, of testifying…I mean I've done it a thousand times, but this is different, this is personal"

"I understand…" Stella began. "I mean there's still days when I can't get Frankie out of my head. I mean, I know I did what I had to do, but Lindsay, it's hard. Seeing something like that, seeing someone you loved, someone you cared about lying there, dead and covered in blood, it's not something that is easy to forget."

"Thanks Stella!" Lindsay smiled. "Can you do me a favour and not tell Mac about this? I mean I think I need to tell him."

"Sure thing kiddo, and you know you can talk to me, anytime!"

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 14**

"Hey Stella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lindsay called from the door of the break room.

The older woman simply smiled in response as he followed Lindsay further into the room. "What's up kiddo?"

"I feel kind of silly asking, but I got a phone call this morning, telling me the trial is starting in two days and I was hoping you'd help me tell Mac. I mean I can do it myself, it's just, I'd have to leave tomorrow, and well…"

Stella smiled once again. "I understand, sure…I'll come with you, no problem"

"Thanks Stell"

"So are you nervous?"

"Yeah! I mean I want to see the guy who did it locked up for a very long time, and the police seem to be convinced that they've got him, and I hope to God it is him because if it's not I'm really not sure what I'll do! I'm nervous as hell about seeing him again but if they have the wrong guy it will be so much worse!"

"Linds…they wouldn't be letting it get this far of they weren't pretty sure that they've caught the right guy! Plus you'll be great, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for!"

Lindsay smiled to herself thinking it was funny how Danny had told her exactly the same thing, that she was strong….

* * *

Mac entered his office later on that day to find both Lindsay and Stella waiting for him. "Something wrong?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Lindsay's gonna take off for a little while" Stella explained.

"When?" Mac asked. He had a fair idea what all of this was about.

"I leave for Montana in the morning" Lindsay explained. "A couple of months ago I got a call from the Bozeman's prosecutor's office. They apprehended a suspect who was wanted in a multiple homicide ten years ago. Four girls" her voice remained business like. "They were uh…friends of mine. I was the only witness"

"And the only survivor as I remember" Mac nodded, Lindsay's words confirming his earlier suspicion. He had read about the case at the time, how a man had come into a diner and shot dead four young girls. He had read of how there was one survivor, an unnamed survivor, but he was an observant man. He had heard through the grapevine that they had indeed apprehended a suspect and after coupling this with Lindsay's kind of strange behaviour recently he has suspected that perhaps she knew more about that particular case than she was letting on to anyone.

"They want her to testify." Stella explained.

Lindsay's face became somewhat haunted. "I still see their faces. My friends faces. Their mothers' faces… I don't know what I'm more scared of. Standing in front of the monster that did this…or seeing their faces…" she stood up and Stella pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, take care of yourself, kiddo!" she smiled.

"Thanks!"

Mac too closed the small distance between them and embraced her in a hug. "You're tough Lindsay! You'll pull through this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, one Danny Messer stood at the elevator watching the scene that was unfolding in Mac's office. Even from this distance he could see the pain on Lindsay's face. Although she had been avoiding him all day and hadn't told him what was happening, he had a fair idea. As much as he wanted her to come to him and tell him, tell him that she was going, give him the chance to comfort her, to talk to her and reassure her. But he also knew why she had chosen to avoid him, he knew she didn't want to break down, she, being the caring person she was didn't want to drag him into all of this. What she didn't realise, Danny thought to himself, was that he wanted to be dragged in, he wanted to help her, be there for her and support her.

* * *

Stella watched mac's face as he watched Lindsay leave his office. "She's going to be fine you know!" she smiled.

"I know, she's a lot tougher than many would give her credit for!"

"You've become attached to her haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, though before Stella could respond he continued. "Yes, I guess I have. She's a joy to have around here, is it weird that she's like the daughter I never had?"

"No of course not Mac!" Stella smiled, reaching over and stroking his arm.

"If I'm honest though I know that she will be fine, its Danny I'm worried about!"

"Danny?"

"Yes, although I'm not one to gossip, it's clear that Danny had feelings for her. I don't know if there's actually anything going on between the two of them but I don't think she'd told him she's leaving. He's been like a different person since Lindsay started in the lab, more settled or something, I just fear that this might bring back the impulsive Danny who has more than a slight tendency to get himself into trouble!"

* * *

"Hey. I thought you'd left. You okay?" Hawkes asked as he looked up to see Lindsay standing in front of him.

"Yeah. Just, uh, tying up some loose ends. Have you seen Danny?" he eyes scanned the lab for any signs of her blue eyed co-worker.

"Yeah, he's out in the field."

"Could you, uh, make sure he sees this?" she asked holding up a card.

"That's how you're going to tell him you're leaving? A card?"

"It's not a big deal. I'll be back!" she smiled, attempting to make her voice sound light and care free.

"At least call him. Give him a chance to say good-bye!"

He could see in her eyes that she wanted to tell him but couldn't and he sympathised with her. However he also felt that she was being slightly unfair to Danny in not speaking to him before she left. He knew Danny, although he would never admit it he would be heartbroken that he didn't get to say goodbye to her. He was too proud to admit that Lindsay had gotten under in skin in a way that no one else ever had, Hawkes knew he would put on a big 'I'm fine' bravado to everyone at the lab, but deep down he'd be hurting. He couldn't blame this entirely on Lindsay though, he knew she had her reasons and he respected that. He also knew that she had a special connection with Danny, he didn't know what that connection was but he didn't feel it was his place to push the matter too far on the off chance that he did some damage to their relationship.

* * *

Danny picked up the card that had fluttered to the floor. Immediately he recognised Lindsay's perfect writing.

_Dear Danny- I'm not good with long goodbye. Or short ones for that matter. But Montana calla and the cows are heading home. MOO- See you soon- Montana_

Flicking the card over he read the 'You're in my thoughts' message that was printed on the other side. A huge smile spread across his face and in that moment he made a vow to himself. The next time he say Lindsay Monroe he would make it clear to her just how much she meant to him. He fully intended to make her 'His Montana'….

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think :D**


	9. Season 3 Episode 18

**Thanks for the reviews :D **

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 18**

Lindsay tried to mask the surprise she felt as she saw Danny Messer slip into the courtroom. She smiled at him, surprised by the amount of confidence; one slight smile from him gave her. She suddenly felt a lot more capable of answering the questions that were being fired at her.

Danny smiled at Lindsay, hoping his face didn't give away how he was really feeling. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was scared, nervous, worried. And it killed him to see her like that, he wanted to go up there and wrap his arms around her, but he knew he couldn't, he'd just have to sit there and watch. As he listened to her speak he began to feel almost proud, with each question she was asked she answered with more and more conviction.

* * *

Lindsay reached out and grabbed his hand as the verdict was made. He could feel her squeeze it tighter as the defendant was found guilty, the smile on her face told him all he needed to know. She was happy, finally free, and free of both worry and of guilt. As they stood up to leave he pulled her towards him, engulfing her in a tight embrace. As he did so she breathed in his scent, realising for the first time just how much she had missed him. Pulling apart Danny took her hand once again and made to lead her out of the courtroom. However Lindsay pulled him back, as he turned to face her she lent in toward him, only to have the press rush in with their cameras flashing. The pair smiled to themselves as they exited the courtroom hand in hand.

"I'm glad you came today!" Lindsay smiled as they stood in the foyer of the court house.

"Me too." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

Lindsay looked over to see her parents looking over at them inquisitively. "Where are you staying?" she asked, cautious of her parent's presence.

"Err…well, this was all kinda spur of the moment, I don't have anything organised, but I'll find somewhere!"

"You can stay with us if you want…"

"What, like at your parents?"

"Yeah. They won't mind, honest!"

"Are you sure Montana? I mean…"

"Relax Danny; they'll be cool with it!"

Danny looked sceptical as she led him across the foyer to where her parents were standing, obviously waiting on her. "Mom…Dad…" she grinned, "This is Danny Messer, he's my erm…partner from the crime lab. Danny, this is my Mom and Dad!"

"Lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Monroe" Danny smiled.

"Please call us Greg and Laura" Greg Monroe smiled as he extended his hand in a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too…" Laura Monroe smiled as she shot her daughter a knowing look.

"Danny hasn't really organised a place to stay, he can stay with us right?" Lindsay smiled at her parents.

"Sure…I mean if the boy has nowhere else to go I suppose not." Greg responded. "You got the weekend off work too son?"

It was only when her father asked that question that Lindsay realised that Danny was supposed to be on shift all weekend, and made a mental note to ask him about that later. "No, not the whole weekend" Danny responded. "Have to be back in NYC by Sunday, working a late shift unfortunately!"

"Your work sure does keep you busy…" Laura began. "I'm beginning to think that if this trial hadn't have happened when it did I wouldn't have seen Lindsay for at least another six months. She's moved to NYC and forgot all about us…"

"Mom…"Lindsay protested.

"I'm joking Linds…but a visit every now and then wouldn't hurt you know!"

"Yeah Montana…" Danny whispered, smirking at the fact that aged 27 Lindsay was still getting told off by her mother. Lindsay shot him a playful glare in response.

Their brief exchange was not lost on Laura Monroe who made a mental note to ask her daughter more about her attractive co-worker later.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to take Danny and show him around, we'll see you later!" Lindsay called to her parents as they exited the house.

"Sure!" Laura replied before turning to her husband. "What do you think is going on with the two of them? You think they're dating?"

"That is none of our business; Linds will tell us when she's ready if there is anything going on. For now we need to respect her space and be grateful she's making such caring friends in New York!" Greg replied, knowing full well that he hadn't provided the response his wife was hoping for.

* * *

"So, this is where you grew up?" Danny asked as her followed her out of the house.

"Yeah, this is home!" she smiled.

"I like it! I mean I knew you grew up in the country, but I didn't really expect a proper country ranch! I mean your house is huge, and you have horses and…."

"You've never been to the country huh cowboy?" she smirked.

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he followed her out of the confines of her house, down the drive way and along a manmade path towards a small barn. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something!" she smirked, reaching out and linking her arm with his. "You wanted to see where I grew up? Well…." She pushed the door of the barn open. "This is where I spent a lot of time growing up."

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed as he took in the sight in front of him. He didn't really know what he'd expected but what he saw surprised him. At one end of the barn were a worn couch and numerous bean bags scattered on the floor. There was a low table in the middle, a pile of board games stood beside the couch. At the other end of the room were three sofa beds, complete with mismatched duvets. Fairy lights decorated the walls and there were a couple of free standing cupboards scattered around the place. "This place is so cool!"

Lindsay laughed as she looked at his face. "Yeah this is where me and my friends hung out, had sleepovers, did a lot of growing up in here!"

"Growing up?" he smirked. "Bring a lot of boys back here then?"

"Danny! Not like that! And no, this was strictly a girl's only zone, no boys allowed!"

"Then I feel privileged to be here!" he smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"Can we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure" he nodded as followed her to the old worn couch. Sitting down at one end he pulled her down to sit beside him and put his arm around her shoulders. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Today, us, me and you, what this means for us…"

"And you had to bring me to a barn to do it?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone, without my mother's prying ears….but that's not the point, I'm serious!"

"I know I'm sorry, carry on!"

"I'm really glad you came here you know. I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I wanted to talk to you I just…and then I left you a note, I'm sorry!"

"Montana…"Danny began reaching over and taking her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along the back of it soothingly. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past now, I understand why you did it. I'm not going to deny that I was hurt that you left without telling me, but I get it honest! I realised something when you left. I realised how much I missed you and I need you to know something…"

"Danny…" Lindsay began turning her body so that she was facing him.

"Please, let me say this…I don't expect you to say you agree with me, it's fine if you don't but I need you to know how I feel. I like you Montana, more than I've liked any girl before. I missed you so damn much; I even thought I saw you at one point yesterday. When I realised it was just a lab tech my heart sank. I know that we've been seeing each other or dating or whatever you want to call it for a while now, but I need you to know, I want to be with you, properly be with you. I don't want you to have to introduce me as your err…partner from the crime lab. I want to be your boyfriend, and I understand if you're not ready for that but…."

"Danny…" Lindsay smiled, reaching her hand up to stoke his lightly stubbled cheek. "I've been thinking the exact same thing. I've missed you so much and it made me realise how much I want to be with you. Plus, the fact that you travelled across the country for me is kinda sexy!" she smirked as she kissed his lips softly.

"I've missed that…" Danny mused.

"Mmm…me too!" she smiled as their lips connected once again. He took advantage of the fact that she was smiling, biting gently on her bottom lip begging for entrance. As their tongues began an epic battle for dominance Lindsay moved so she was now straddling his hips her fingers pulling gently on the hairs at the nape of his neck, his hands resting lightly on the small of her back.

Their kissing quickly grew more frantic, more urgent as Lindsay's hips began gyrating against his. "Linds…slow down…" Danny began, breathing the words against her lips, reluctant to break the kiss.

"I want this Danny…I want you!" she whispered.

Her announcement caused him to break away from the kiss and look at her in surprise. "What? You mean here? In a barn? Where your parents could walk in?"

"Come-on!" she grinned. "Where's your sense of adventure eh Cowboy?"

He simply grinned at her as she stood up and offered her hand to him. Taking it eagerly he followed her to the opposite end of the barn. He smiled eagerly as she pushed him onto one of the sofa beds, quickly moving further up the bed before she settled herself straddling his hips as her lips crashed down upon his. Her fingers raked through his hair as his rested on her hips his fingers slowly pushing the material of her top upwards.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Danny marvelled as they broke apart for air.

Lindsay simply smirked in response as he began to unbutton his shirt, her lips connecting with each newly exposed piece of skin. Danny closed his eyes and allowed his mind to be taken over by the sensation of her soft lips against his chest. As she neared the waistband of his trousers Danny reached down and tiled her chin so she was looking at him. He shook his head playfully, signalling that she wasn't going to have all the fun. A small giggle erupted from her throat as she slowly crawled towards him and kissed his jaw softly.

"You are incredibly sexy!" he whispered, his breath ticking her ear before he bit down lightly on her earlobe causing her to moan softly. Taking advantage of this her flipped their bodies and slipped his arms out of his shirt. His fingers got to work on her shirt, pushing it slowly up her body as he ensured that he covered every inch of her stomach in sweet kisses. She allowed him to slip the shirt over her head, his eyes drawn to the rapid rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed heavily.

As his lips explored her neck in search of her soft spot his hands began massaging her breasts through her bra. The low moans that were escaping her mouth were enough to tell him she was enjoying what he was doing. Reaching round and unclasping her bra he moved his lips further down her body taunting and teasing her. Just as he felt he was in total control of the situation he felt her hand slip between their bodies and pull gently at the waistband of his pants. She used this moment of surprise to her advantage and moved herself so that she could easily slip her hand between the fabric of his pants and tease him through his boxers. Her sudden action caused his already tight pants to become uncomfortably so. With her other hand she swiftly unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down his legs.

As much as Danny was enjoying each and every one of Lindsay's actions he felt the need to be back in control, to show her just how much me meant what he had said. He once again began kissing her, starting on her lips and moving down her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. As he reached the waistband of her pants he removed them in one swift movement and began kissing the tops of her thighs, his lips moving closer and closer to her core with each kiss. Her body writhed in a mixture of pleasure and anticipation. She moaned softly. "Danny…" she began. However before she could complete her sentence she felt his fingers push the material of her panties aside and slip inside of her. She cried out in ecstasy, her eyes closing, her hips thrusting towards him as she allowed the sensation to take over her body.

Gathering her thoughts she began again. "Danny…please…"

He smiled in a knowing fashion as he completely removed first her panties and then his boxers before moving up her body and kissing her lips softly.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

She simply nodded in response as she felt his length tantalisingly close to her core. Her hips trust towards him as he kissed her once more before slipping inside of her, the only thing muffling her screams of pleasure were is lips, forceful yet sweet on top of hers.

TBC

* * *

**Hey again, hope you liked this chapter, please review :D xx**


	10. Season 3 Episode 18 and 19

**First of all I would like to say a massive Thank you to those who reviewed and apologise once again for the author note. Like I said I don't really like writing them, but I was genuinely wondering if people were losing interest. **

**LoveShipper, Remington 700PSS, dannylindsayfan, J- Thank you very much**

**Ditto123- Thank you, that's very nice of you :D**

**The multiple Guest reviewers I would also like to say Thank you to you.**

**Also the 'Guest Reviewer' who asked if I was happy now? Yes in fact I am. I would like to point out that I wouldn't be writing this if I wasn't enjoying doing so. However it is slightly disheartening to know that people are reading your work but not necessarily commenting, it makes you wonder if anyone is actually enjoying it. That is why I asked for reviews. I could continue to write the story all I want; I simply wanted conformation that people still wanted me to publish it. I appreciate you taking the time to review and express your opinion. Thank you. **

**Xxx**

* * *

**CONTINUED**

The pair lay in comfortable silence, simply breathing in one another's scents.

"Linds…" Danny began.

"Yeah?"

"What would your friends' think if they could see you now?"

"What do you mean?"

He began to chuckle. "You said this was a girl's only zone…No boys allowed. I mean, having boys in here is one thing, but what we just did…" he tried his hardest to appear serious.

Lindsay looked up at him, a smirk on her face and her eyes laughing. "I do believe my friends wouldn't have a problem. I mean I think if they saw you they'd understand why I broke the rule…"

"Well, I'm glad!" he smiled as he dipped his head and kissed her gently.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we really should get back up to the house!"

Danny sighed in response before reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

"I think you've finally lost her!" Laura Monroe said to her husband as she stood by the kitchen window washing the dishes.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked as he walked over to join her.

The pair stared out the window to see Danny and Lindsay walking back through the fields towards the house. The smile on Lindsay's face was one that her parents had not seen in a very long time.

"At least she's happy!" Greg concluded as he walked away and sat down at the table once more.

Laura remained standing there, watching as her daughter and this handsome young stranger advanced towards the house. In her mind she was mulling over all the memories she had of Lindsay growing up, realising that perhaps, if her suspicions were correct Lindsay would no longer view Montana as her home, her home would be with Danny.

"Hey Mom…Dad!" Lindsay's voice interrupted her thoughts as she and Danny came in the back door.

"So, did you get the grand tour?" Greg asked.

Danny tried his best to hide a smirk as he responded. "Yes. Thank you. You have a lovely house Mr and Mrs Monroe!"

"Thank you son, but please, Greg and Laura!" Greg insisted.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Greg, why don't you and Danny go through and watch the game or something, Lindsay can help me finish dinner!"

Lindsay shot her mom a look that said, 'what are you doing?' Laura simply shrugged it off as she watched her husband lead Danny off towards the den.

Once they were out of earshot she turned to her daughter, "You like him don't you? He's not just a colleague is he?"

"Whoa, Mom, slow down! Yes I do, and no he's not. But it's complicated."

"Complicated? How?"

"We work together; it's just not as easy as it sounds. And believe me, we need to be careful, Mac Taylor would not be too happy if we rushed into anything and it went sour!"

"He likes you too you know, I can tell"

"I know he does. But like a said, we have to take things slow. I'm not trying to be mysterious or anything mom, I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I promise"

Laura noticed how defensive her daughter had suddenly got and backed down. She'd never seen her like this but she took it as a sign that her relationship with Danny, Whatever that relationship was, was extremely important to her.

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 19**

"Hey, Lindsay!" Stella called as she jogged to catch up with Lindsay.

"Oh, hey Stella, What's up?"

"Oh nothing!" Stella smirked. "I just wanted to say, welcome back. I hope Montana wasn't too hard on you, but at least you got the verdict you'd been hoping for!"

"Thanks. Yeah, it was hard but worth it in the end."

Stella smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing…."

"Stella…"

"Well, Danny disappeared…he'd been moping around here, takes off for a few days and then returns looking like the cat that got the cream! I can only assume that he went to Montana, so spill, what happened?"

Lindsay blushed. "Yes, he did come to Montana"

"And, what happened?"

"Stella!" Lindsay shook her head. "We talked, sorted a lot of things out"

"So have you two finally bitten the bullet and started dating!"

"Oh we've been seeing each other for a while!" Lindsay smirked before turning and walking off. She was on a mission to find Danny.

Stella simply stood there somewhat shocked. She shook her head and chuckled to herself.

* * *

"Danny Messer!" Lindsay exclaimed as she entered one of the processing rooms to find him standing alone, examining some piece of evidence from the restaurant.

"What?" he asked, spinning round and giving her his best dazzling smile.

"Stella knows"

"Stella knows what?"

"About us!"

"You told her?"

"No, you did!"

"I didn't, I think I would remember telling our boss something like that!"

"Okay, so you didn't technically tell her, but your face did!"

"My face?" he smirked.

"Danny…"

"Sorry, but you've lost me there!"

"Stella said that you disappeared- obviously when you came to Montana, and then when you came back you were grinning all the time. She is a detective Danny, she put two and two together!"

"So, technically she doesn't actually know!"

"Well, she does now. She presumed, I was on the spot…"

"Ha, so technically you told her?"

"You are so not shifting the blame on to me Messer!" Lindsay laughed.

"Is it such a bad thing that she knows? I mean, she was going to find out sooner rather than later."

"I know, I guess not."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool, meet you in the break room at the end of the shift, it's my turn to buy pizza!" she grinned, reaching out and touching his hand briefly.

* * *

"Ha, you owe me ten bucks!" Stella exclaimed as she entered Mac Taylor's office.

"Stella, I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate a bit more…"

Stella sighed. "Sorry. That bet we had going on about two young detectives, a certain Mr Messer and Miss Monroe. I won!"

"What do you mean you've won?"

"They're dating. Have been for a while apparently. Lindsay told me… I told you it was going to happen!"

Mac chuckled. "Well, I'm happy for them. Lindsay deserves to be happy and she brings out a different side to Danny, I like it!"

"I know, now pay up!"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, been caught up with Uni work. I promise to try and post a longer chapter over Christmas. Topical really since it should be about 'Snow Day' ;) **

**Please Review xxxxx**


	11. Season 3 Episode 24

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I have to apologise that it has taken me so long to upload this. I thought, going home for Christmas I would have had lots of spare time to write this….turns out I was wrong. Sorry.**

* * *

"You're on!" Danny laughed as he followed Lindsay through the bar.

The team were out for a drink, signalling the end of a very long shift. Mac Taylor laughed as he watched the pair approach the pool table.

"Young love eh?" Stella laughed as she too watched them with somewhat of an interest.

"She's totally gonna whip his ass!" Flack smirked, referring to the bet they had just made. Danny had suggested a game of pool and when Lindsay had agreed to play with him he'd asked if she was sure as he was going to beat her. However she had assured him that she would give him a run for his money and Flack was more than certain that she was very capable of beating him.

"I do believe he is already whipped!" Stella laughed.

"I know who'd have thought it Danny Messer…" Flack continued.

"Oh pipe down you two. I think it's sweet. They're good together!" Mac interrupted.

"Awk, Flack look, Mac Taylor's soft side has come out to play!" Stella smirked causing both Flack and Mac to laugh.

* * *

"Danny, stop staring at my ass!" Lindsay smiled as she concentrated on the game in front of her.

"Sorry…" Danny said sheepishly, his eyes returning to the pool table, a feeling of nervousness engulfing him. He watched, holding his breath as she putted the final ball and turned to face him, a grin spread across her face. "Damn!" he responded.

"Told you I'd whip your ass!"

"I demand a rematch"

"Aww, is someone a sore loser? I'm sorry, it's going to have to be another time, there's people waiting!" she laughed signalling to the two men hovering nearby.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I have a pool table in my apartment…"

"You're on! But let's make it interesting. I bet you twenty bucks that I will beat you again!"

* * *

"This is going to be interesting!" Danny laughed as he handed Lindsay a pool cue. The pair had just arrived back at his apartment and were eager to get their rematch started.

"You're going down Messer!"

"We'll see"

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Danny. "Do you want to break?"

"No way you're going to make this shot too Montana!" Danny scoffed.

"A Benjamin says I do!" she laughed, leaning over the pool table and lining up her shot. She watched, a smile on her face as the black ball rolled neatly into the pocket. "You owe me a hundred dollars!" she smiled handing Danny the pool cue in a sign of victory.

"You're gonna have to wait till payday"

"No" she began, stepping closer to him. "You either pay me now or…" she stepped closer. Her lips were almost touching his. Her breath tickled his face. "You come up with something better" their lips connected in a slow sultry kiss.

She pulled back, turning her back to him. Before she could walk away she felt his hand on her wrist as he pulled her back round to face him. He has a sly kind of smile on his face, his eyebrows raised suggestively as if saying challenge accepted. Taking a step toward her he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Oh I've got a few ideas" before nipping gently at the skin below her ear. She smiled as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue sliding gently into her mouth. She moaned softly as she kissed him back, her hands already raking down his body, her fingers making swift work of his shirt buttons. She ran her hands down his toned torso, enjoying the feeling of his muscles below her fingers. She pushed the shirt down over his arms, her hands resting on the tops of them as his fingers found their way to the bottom of her top.

In one swift movement he pulled the top over her head, breaking their kiss momentarily. As their lips reconnected he slowly guided her backwards. Her back hit off the pool table as his hands rested on her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he set her down, seated, on the pool table. He began to place a trail of kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he moved further down her body, pushing her back gently. She shuffled herself further up the table, allowing him to pull himself up onto the table. He hovered over her placing kisses along the valley between her breasts, moving further down and kissing her stomach.

His fingers worked on the button of her jeans, pushing them down her legs as he kissed along the line of her panties. "You look so sexy in these" he murmured. As she kicked her jeans off he quickly removed his also. Reaching down she put her hand to his face, making him look at her as she moved herself so she could kiss his lips once more. "You're beautiful" he whispered against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her, making her want him even more. Slowly at first she began moving her body against his. Using her legs to pull him closer, moving to create friction between them.

He smiled, biting down on her lips lightly as she unwrapped her legs allowing him to remove her panties and his boxers before he settled himself between her legs. "You're beautiful" he whispered again as he kissed her lips softly. A soft moan escaped her lips as he thrust into her. She buried her head in his shoulder, biting down gently in an attempt to mask her cries of pleasure. He grinned, enjoying the soft noises escaping from her mouth.

* * *

Danny awoke the following morning to sunlight streaming in through the window. For a second he was disorientated. Where the hell am I? He thought. As he looked to his left all memories of last night came flooding back to him. He smiled at the sleeping woman next to him. He couldn't believe is luck. Two months ago he would never have imagined being in this position. He'd wanted to be. More than anything he'd wanted to be but he didn't envisage it happening. But now it had he couldn't be happier. He reached over and gently pressed a finger against her nose. He smiled as she scrunched her nose up in protest, her eyelids fluttering open.

She sighed happily as she looked up at him. "Hey"

"Hey"

"What time is it?" her voice was sleepy.

"It's early"

"I've to be at work at nine, you're lucky you got a later shift!"

"Yeah, well don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep…I'll wake you up"

"I dreamt that…I woke up and you were gone. You left a note. "

"Where would I go? This is my place!"

She reached up and touched his face, "I was hoping for a better answer" she laughed.

"Just kidding! I'm glad this happened!" he kissed her forehead.

"Me too." She replied with as satisfied smile, kissing him lightly on the chest before snuggling back in and dozing off.

Danny lay there watching her. He was wide awake now, he knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep even if he tried. Anyway, he was more than happy to watch the rise and fall of her chest, run his fingers gently over her soft skin, still marvelling in just how lucky he was that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He was surprised at himself. He never thought he'd ever really feel this way about a girl and now that he did it didn't even scare him. It just felt right. It felt comfortable, like it was meant to be.

His mind wandered back to two weeks prior when Mac Taylor had called him into his office

"_What's up Boss?" he had asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _

"_Sit down Danny"_

"_Is everything alright?" he asked taking a seat opposite Mac._

"_Yes Danny, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. I know it's none of my business really but there is a rumour going around the lab that you and Lindsay have become romantically involved" Danny shuffled nervously on his chair, feeling like he was getting a scolding from his father. "There's nothing wrong with it obviously. In fact I think it's a good thing. I see you like the son I never had Danny. From the first day I met you, something about you drew me in. you were a cocky wiseass, but there was something there, I took a chance on you and it's paid off. I honestly believe that Lindsay is good for you. I'm happy for you. But I want you to be careful. I mean it goes without saying that your relationship can't affect your work. But also, I want you to be careful with Lindsay. Don't hurt her Danny; she's the best thing that's happened to you! As much as you're a son to me, I'm not above making you pay if you hurt her!"_

_Danny looked up at him and smiled. "I know Mac. I know. She means a hell of a lot to me. She's not like my other girlfriends she's…she's…"_

"_Special? Yes, she is!" Mac smiled. "You really like her don't you son?"_

"_Yes, like I've never liked anyone else before"_

"_Then follow your heart, I know you can make it work!"_

He smiled to himself. When he's started in the crime lab he thought he would butt heads with Mac Taylor, but as he had gotten to know him he had realised that he was a father figure to him, one that could point him in the right directions.

It was a conversation he had yet to tell Lindsay about. She knew that Mac knew they were dating but as far as he knew he hadn't yet said anything specifically to her. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he just thought that there were some things she didn't necessarily need to know, just yet.

As he looked down at a sleeping Lindsay once more an idea came to his head. She looked so peaceful, so content, and so happy. He couldn't stand the thought of walking her in forty five minutes time….

* * *

Lindsay awoke to the midmorning sun streaming through the window. Looking to her right she discovered that Danny was gone. Then the realisation hit her, crap what time is it? Looking at her watch she realised it was now well past ten o'clock. She silently cursed Danny as she got up and redressed, picking her clothes up from their position on the floor as she went.

"Danny!" she called out as she hopped around his apartment, attempting to but her shoes on. "Danny you forgot to wake me!"

On hearing no response she timidly made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find him there. When she heard no noise coming from that direction she panicked slightly before she noticed the note that he had left her on the chalk board.

_'Montana. Don't freak out, although I'm sure you already have. We're trading shifts. I've got you covered. Enjoy your snow day. D'_

She smiled at the message as she turned around to face the worktop to find a flower in a vase and some breakfast waiting for her. As she lifted the flower and smelt it she grinned widely. Shaking her head she laughed to herself, two months ago she would never have imagined waking up in Danny Messer's apartment. Let alone waking up in Danny Messer's apartment after spending the night using a pool table for a little more than it was designed for. As much as she was surprised to find that this was how things had turned out, she knew she wouldn't change them. Danny was different with her. He wasn't the wiseass that everyone had warned her he would be. He was kind and gentle and so caring and she knew she was falling for him, harder than she had ever imagined possible.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go!" Flack called as they all jumped into action, following his lead into the abandoned warehouse.

Lindsay jogged in behind him. Her eyes scanned the room frantically. She couldn't see him. She began to panic, feelings of worry and guilt beginning to engulf her. Then she saw him. He was on the back of a truck. Although he was standing she could see he was hurt. He was hunched over, cradling his arm.

"Danny!" she called as she ran over to him. "Oh my God Danny!" he added, putting her gun away before reaching up to help him.

"Lindsay…" he seemed happy to see her as he let her help him down, placing his arm around her shoulders for support.

"Hey!" Flack said arriving beside them.

"I'm good…"

"You don't look good. Let's get EMS over here!"

"I'll take him!" Lindsay assured as she looked over at him guiltily. "I'm sorry" she sighed.

"What? What are you sorry about?" he stopped walking and looked at her.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You took my shift!"

Danny looked around him, looking back at the lorry he had just been held captive in as he let her lead her out to get his injuries seen to.

As he sat down outside Lindsay hovered close by. "Linds..." he began, causing her to move closer to him. He reached out his good hand which he willingly took, their fingers interlacing. "You've nothing to be sorry for!"

"But you should never have been there!"

The paramedic who had been seeing to Danny walked away to speak to a colleague so Lindsay sat down opposite him. "Do you know what I was thinking the whole time I was in there?"

"No. What?"

"I was thinking how glad I was that I took your shift today…"

"Danny…"

"No, Montana, listen to me. You have no idea how glad I am that it was me in there and not you. If it had have been you I'd have broken every protocol under the sun, probably messed up the whole operation. The idea of you getting hurt kills me to think about. Do you remember that time you went undercover for the case of the jewellery robbery?"

She nodded silently. She didn't have any words. The emotion was clear in both his voice and on his face.

"When you decided to go in there I wanted nothing more than to stop you. I know it's the nature of the job and everything and maybe you're not ready for any of this and maybe I'm freaking you out. But the truth is Lindsay, I want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"You're amazing do you know that Danny Messer?" she laughed, tears in her eyes as she reached up and stroked his stubbled jaw, placing a light kiss to his lips.

The pair remained in close contact, looking into one another's eyes, lost in their own thoughts, until the voice of one Don Flack interrupted them. "So, what's the verdict?"

"I have to get my fingers strapped up, but other than that, a few cuts and bruises. I'll live!" Danny laughed.

"I'm glad! Linds, you look after him!" He smirked, winking as he walked away.

* * *

A few weeks later Lindsay had invited the 'gang' around to her place for dinner. It had been a while since they had all gotten together properly outside of work and she was genuinely looking forward to it.

It was a Saturday, and one of those rare days that she and Danny both had off. He had been hanging out at her apartment all day and now he was supposed to be helping her cook. But if she was honest he was really more of a hindrance.

"Danny, would you go check the door is off the latch!" she smiled over at him as she stirred the meatball sauce she was cooking.

"Sure!" he grinned, setting down the plates he was holding and wandering off to complete the task at hand.

He quietly made his way back to the kitchen. Lindsay squealed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You smell soo good!" he mused.

Spinning round so that she was facing him she looked up at him and laughed. "You're timing is impeccable!"

"What? You do! It was just an observation!"

She rolled her eyes and attempted to turn back to the stove. But he stopped her. Taking a step closer he trapped her between the work top and his body.

At that moment, unknown to Danny and Lindsay, Mac and Stella had arrived at the apartment. Upon finding the door open they had let themselves in and followed the sound of voices into the kitchen. They arrived to see Danny trapping Lindsay. Neither of them said anything, simply letting the scene unfold.

"Danny! Let me go, I have to cook!" she giggled.

"No, sorry. Plus you've a little meatball sauce on your face!"

"Where?"

Mac and Stella looked at each other, smiles on their faces. It was clear they were both thinking the same thing. 'They're so sweet together!"

"Right there…" Danny responded as he ran his finger, which he had dipped in the meatball sauce, along her lips. "Here, let me get that for you!"

He bent down and kissed her lips softly. As they broke apart, Lindsay looked over Danny's shoulder to see Mac and Stella standing in the door way. "Oh…Mac…Stella. Hi!" she flustered. Danny immediately took a step back and whipped around to face them. "How long have you been there? I'm so sorry!" she continued, turning back to the stove, her face turning red.

Danny sensing her embarrassment reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we're early!" Stella smiled. "Do you need any help or anything?"

"No..No…don't worry, go in and make yourself comfortable, I'll be through in a moment!"

Stella smiled as she and Mac made their way through Lindsay's apartment to the sitting room. "She was all embarrassed" she mused.

"Yeah" Mac smiled.

"I guess it's true then. Danny Messer does have a soft side!"

"I never doubted it for a minute. He just had to find the right girl"

"And Lindsay's that girl?"

"I'd say so, yes!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lindsay turned to face Danny once more. "Oh my God, I can't believe our boss just caught us making out. I feel like I'm in school again!"

"Babe, relax, it's fine. He seemed more amused than anything. Plus it's your place!"

"I know but still, it feels weird. I know I'll get used to it!"

She turned back round to face the stove before Danny spoke again. "Out of curiosity….where you a naughty school girl?"

"DANNY!"

"What? I'm just asking!" he smirked.

* * *

Later that night after they had eaten Danny , Flack and Hawkes were in the kitchen, having drawn the short straw of tidying up. Lindsay, Mac, Stella and Adam were relaxing in the sitting room.

"Hey Messer!" Flack began. "I've been meaning to ask. The other week. The game of pool you had with Lindsay. Who won round two?"

"Her!" Danny replied.

"I knew it! How much did that cost you?"

"The bet was $100 bucks."

"Did you pay up?"

At that moment Lindsay entered the kitchen to refill her wine glass. "Oh yeah, he paid up!" she laughed, winking at him so the others couldn't see. "It was a pretty good pay off!" she laughed as she left the kitchen once more.

"God. I wish I could get money out of you as easily. You never settle your bets"

Danny couldn't help but think that setting his debts with Flack and settling his debts with Lindsay were two entirely different things, but he said nothing"

"We're going to have to have a game of pool again some night. It's been too long. What do you say Hawkes, you up for it?" Flack continued.

"Yeah sure!"

"Well if you were thinking of doing it at my place, you'll have to wait a while. The table's getting resurfaced"

"Resurfaced. Why?" Flack asked.

"We spilt stuff on it the night I played with Lindsay…"

Flack and Hawkes looked at each other, confused, but neither said anything.

* * *

**Hey. I apologise again for the serious delay of an update. But please let me know what you think and HOPEFULLY I will be able to update again soon. **

**Thank you xxxxx**


	12. Season 4

**Hey. Me again. Thanks for the reviews etc. :D**

**Also, I might end up making some of these quite short as I have lots of ideas for season 5 and am struggling slightly for season 4 :P**

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 1**

Danny and Lindsay where in the lab working on evidence when Hawkes came in requesting to be updated on the case and what stage they were at with the evidence.

"What about the trace I collected?" he asked.

"Latex." Lindsay responded. "More specifically, condom spray."

The look on Danny's face caused Lindsay to laugh. "Excuse me, what? I didn't catch that!" he seemed genuinely baffled. The look on Hawkes' face wasn't much better"

"Liquid rubber" she continued, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "German engineering at its finest!"

"I'm not sure I understand!" Hawkes said, still clearly confused by it all.

"Well allow me to demonstrate!" Lindsay laughed. As she turned to get a test tube Danny smirked to himself, thinking that she still never failed to surprise him. As she demonstrated the wonders of the spray both Danny and Hawkes looked on with an expression of wonder, confusion and slight horror. "Boom! Instant condom!"

"Are you serious? A spray on condom?" Hawkes asked.

"Where does it…eh…the…eh…how? Never Mind!" Danny tried to speak but he was clearly baffled. They continued to talk about the case, speculating as to whom the spray was used on.

When Hawkes left the room Lindsay reached over and lifted the can again, placing it in Danny's lab coat pocket with a smirk before returning to her work.

"Haha!" Danny responded, looking around him to ensure that no one had been watching. "There's no way that works, does it?"

"I don't know…I guess you'd have to try it out to know…."

"Lindsay!" he groaned.

"What? You were the one that brought it up!" she smirked, looking over her shoulder as she walked away.

The pair worked their various pieces of evidence in comfortable silence before Lindsay spoke. "Danny…" she mused.

"Yeah?"

"I miss your glasses!"

"Sorry? What?" he laughed.

"I miss your glasses…"

"My glasses made me look nerdy and weird"

"Your glasses made you look sexy"

He laughed again. "What?"

"Your glasses were sexy. I know the contacts are more practical but still, I miss them"

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 3**

As Danny boarded the subway home that night he couldn't' help but smile as he remembered the conversation he's had with Lindsay earlier that day. They had been having a reasonably serious debate regarding which was better, Speed Racer's Mach 5 or the Batmobile. He chucked to himself as he remembered just how deadly serious she was throughout the debate. He couldn't help to marvel at the fact that she never failed to surprise him. He knew that she was into cars and knew a hell of a lot more about them than any girl he had ever met before, but still. She really was something else. 'She's like a perfect angel fallen straight from heaven!' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 6**

There as a loud knock on the door startling Lindsay from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. The sound of running water told her that Danny was in the shower. She had stayed at his the previous night, realising that the creepiness of the case had gotten to her a little more than she'd initially thought. Sighing slightly she sat up and grabbed one of Danny's shirts that was hanging at the bottom of the bed and wrapped it round her frame. As she padded through the apartment she prayed that it wasn't Flack or anyone of any importance knocking the door. She wasn't keen on the idea of answering the door to them wearing little more than a shirt.

Standing on tiptoe she looked through the peep hole to see Ricki Sandoval, Danny's neighbour. Lindsay had never actually properly met this woman but she had heard a lot about her from Danny. Apparently Danny had struck up a kind of friendship with her son Reuben and had started taking him to the park on his occasional weekends off. Ricki had grown quite fond of Danny and begun flirting shamelessly with him, despite the fact that he purposely mentioned Lindsay in almost every conversation they had. Lindsay had formed an instant dislike for this woman which was totally out of character for her. She was usually a benefit of the doubt kind of girl but something about Ricki's brazen attitude had rubbed her up the wrong way.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Hi" she smiled widely.

"Oh Hi…" Ricki was quite obviously taken a back, she hadn't expected anyone other than Danny to answer the door.

"I'm Lindsay by the way!" Lindsay smiled. "You must be Ricki, Danny has told me a lot about your son. He seems like a sweet kid"

"Yeah he is. Is Danny in?"

"Yeah, he's just in the shower at the minute. Can I pass on a message or…"

"What? Oh yeah…No, its okay I was just wondering if I could borrow some milk, I've ran out and Reuben hasn't had his cereal"

"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll be back in a minute!" Lindsay smiled, shutting the door over and making her way through the apartment to the kitchen and then back again. "There you go…"

"Thanks"

"Nice meeting you!" she called as she closed the door.

"Who was at the door babe?" Danny asked, appearing in the doorway of his bedroom dressed in only a towel, his hair wet.

"Ricki…"

"Oh… you met her then?"

"Yeah, she's lovely!"

Danny chucked as he walked over to her. "Good morning beautiful!" he grinned, bending down and kissing her lips softly. Just then the door knocked again. Lindsay rolled her eyes as she turned round and opened it again, fully expecting it to be Ricki.

"HI" she smiled widely as he pulled the door open.

"Well…well…good morning Miss Monroe!" Don Flack responded. Lindsay looked at him in horror and shut the door in his face.

She turned to look at Danny, her eyes wide, only to find him laughing at her. She glared at him. "I'm sorry Montana, but you…that was just too funny!" he laughed, stepping past her and opening the door again.

Seeing what he was doing she ran into the bedroom before he could open the door fully.

"Hi Flack, sorry about that…" Danny laughed.

"No problem!" Flack responded, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Good night?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "What did you want?"

"I was swinging by to offer you a lift to the lab….there's plenty of room for two though!"

"I'm not sure Lindsay would agree to that. Oh and Flack, please don't spread this around the lab. I don't mind you taking the mick outta me but…"

"Danny relax. My lips are sealed!" he winked as he left the apartment once more.

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 10**

"Hey Danny!" Lindsay called as she jogged up to where he was standing waiting on the elevator. He had just finished his shift for the day, Lindsay still had another four hours to go, at least.

"What's up Montana?"

"I've been thinking!"

"That's dangerous. What about?"

"I said earlier that no woman wakes up at 3.33 am to make a phone call. I've changed my mind"

"How come?"

She took a step closer to him and standing on tiptoe whispered in his ear, "A woman only makes a phone call at that time if she's really horny and wants phone sex!"

Danny's eyes widened. He was genuinely in shock. That was a bold move on her part, a new move that strangely he felt more than comfortable with.

"See you tomorrow!" she grinned as she walked back toward the lab.

He simply stood there staring after her. It wasn't until a voice said, "You getting in or not?" that he realised the elevator had reached his floor.

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 11**

It had been a long day. Lindsay left the lab two hours after her shift was supposed to end. She wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up on the couch with her feet up and watch trashy TV to take her mind off of the events of the day. But she knew that she couldn't. she had to go and see Danny.

It was for that reason that she had boarded the subway and headed in the opposite direction of her nice, warm apartment.

She knocked lightly on Danny's door. After getting no reply she dug the spare set of keys out of the depths of her bag and left herself in. "Danny!" she called as she made her way through the silent apartment. No reply.

Setting her bag at the door she continued through the apartment to find Danny sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television set.

"Hey" she whispers as she kneels down in front of him, placing her hands over his. He looks up briefly. His eyes full of pain. "I know you said you wanted to be alone and I respect that but I just wanted to say something first and if you still want me to leave after that I will. Okay?" he nods as she continues. "I'm no good at all this Danny. I don't know what to say to you to even try and make things better. To a certain extent I can understand what you are going through. You blame yourself and nothing anyone says to the contrary is going to make any difference. I was the same when my friends died. It's just something you have to work through on your own. It'll take time. it'll hurt but you'll get there I promise. And no matter how much you lash out I'll be here Danny. I'm not going anywhere"

He looked up, tears in his eyes. He placed his hands over hers and pulled her to his chest. "Thank you" he whispered. "Can you stay here?" She nodded silently, moving to sit beside him on the couch. Ready to listen if he felt like talking.

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 16 **

"Hey Linds…everything alright?" Flack asks as she hangs up the phone.

"Yeah…I think so…"

"Who was that? Danny?"

"Yeah….ignore me. It's probably nothing."

"Come on Lindsay. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Like I say, it's probably nothing. It's just I asked Danny to meet me for lunch and he blew me off. He said he'd things to do, run to the bank, the drycleaner's and take his bike to the shop. I mean maybe he does, something just didn't seem right. I don't want to doubt him, but I can't help it. You know?"

"Yeah I understand. I'm sure it's nothing though!" he smiles. "How about we go for lunch. I'm due a break anyway"

Lindsay nods in agreement as Flack follows her toward the car. 'Danny Messer what have you done!' he thinks to himself as he walks away.

* * *

An hour later Flack is standing outside the door to Danny's apartment. His fist pounds the wooded door repeatedly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Danny shouts as he swings the door open. "Flack...what?"

"You better have a damn good explanation!" Flack fumes as he pushed Danny back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Woah Don, what's going on"?

"What do you mean what's going on? I should be asking you that. Lindsay is the best thing to happen to you in a long time and you go and mess it all up. What the hell are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about? What is it you think I've done?"

"Danny don't act dumb. I'm losing patience. You told her you had to take your bike to the shop. I've known you long enough. Unless something's changed that's basically code for I hooked up with some random chick last night. Lindsay's not stupid. She doesn't know exactly what's going on. Thank God. But she knows something's up. So come on Danny who was it?"

"Ricki"

"Damn Danny! Ricki? Of all the god damn chicks you had to hook up with her. You're one selfish son of a bitch! I'm telling you, Lindsay's pretty mad. I don't know what you are going to do or how you're going to do it but you better fix this. Lindsay doesn't deserve this. She's been there for you. Has more patience than the rest of us put together." He turns and walks away.

"Flack!"

"No Danny. I can't do this. You need to decide what you want or how you feel or whatever and be straight with Lindsay and stop being such a Bastard to her!"

* * *

"I'm a gonna get some coffee? You want some coffee?"

"No…thanks"

Danny looks up and smiles. "How long are you gonna stay mad at me Linds?"

"Oh, is that what this is? Me mad at you?"

She was hurt that he didn't realise what he had done. He's lied to her. She didn't know about what exactly but she knew there was something. She'd known the second she'd hung up the phone earlier and the look on Flack's face had all but confirmed her suspicions. She wanted to ask her friend what was going on, but she couldn't. she didn't want to be responsible for putting him in that position. None of this was his fault, it wouldn't be fair.

"Is this is still about missing your birthday?" he looks up at her, the look on her face displaying the hurt she was feeling. "Look, I didn't Wanna go to lunch yesterday. Why you gotta make such a big deal out of it?"

As she listened to him and watched him she could feel herself getting more and more frustrated. He was trying to brush her off, trying to use the old Danny Messer charm that had obviously worked so well for him in the past. He was treating her like some stupid clingy little girl who was being totally irrational. But she wasn't. it frustrated her further because he was making it clear that he wasn't half as committed to making their relationship work as she was.

She looked at him, trying to keep her emotions under control. " Do me a favour, Danny. Don't reduce me to some shallow clingy girlfriend that's trying to suffocate you, okay? That's not what this is about. Ever since Ruben Sandoval died… I feel like I have lost my best friend. Don't mistake this for jealousy, okay? I know how it feels to lose someone you care about, to see them one day and to not see them the next, and you know you are never gonna see them again. I will never expect you not to grieve, but clearly you have just decided to do it on your own" she waited for him to respond but he avoided eye contact with her. "Okay I get it," she stands up. "My mistake for thinking you might need somebody to lean on, and for the record I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself because I've fallen in love with you and I have to figure out how to let that go!"

As he watched Lindsay go he realised how wrong he was. He should have known better than to think that smiling and charming his way out of it wouldn't work. That was why he liked her so much. And he did like her. In all honesty he didn't know why he hooked up with Ricki. It was a stupid mistake. He should have stopped himself. He could have stopped himself but he didn't. and now it was becoming the biggest regret of his life. Flack was right. He had messed up big time.

Stella looked up as she saw her young colleague leave the office she shared with Danny. From her body language she can tell that's she's upset. She quickly follows her to the locker room where she finds her leaning against the lockers breathing deeply.

"Lindsay…are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, sorry Stella. Just give me a minute I'll be fine!" she smiles weakly.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" she asks gently.

"It's my fault Stella I never should have thought it would work. I shouldn't be letting this interfere with my work. How could I be so stupid?"

"Hey let me rephrase that. I'm asking as your friend not your boss. What's wrong? Has something happened with Danny?"

Lindsay looks up at her and nods. "He's lying to me about something Stell. I don't know what but there's something. This is all a lot harder than I thought it would be. I thought we were going somewhere. Damn I was allowing myself to fall in love for the first time in a long time and it turns out I was being an idiot. "

"Hey come on. You're not an idiot. I know Danny Messer. And before you came along you'd be lucky if he remembered the name of the girl he met at the weekend. But when he met you something changed. And if Danny is hiding something, if he has messed up I promise you something. That boy loves you. He maybe doesn't know it yet but he does. He's probably scared. I mean he's messed up in the past and not had to have an explanation. But now. With you. He needs to explain himself and he probably doesn't know how. I'm not making excuses for him or telling you what to do. You need to do what feels right for you. But you mean a hell of a lot to him. Anyone can see that"

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 19**

Lindsay hangs up the phone and looks at sadly. She couldn't deny that she missed him. She just wasn't ready to talk to him properly. Not yet. It was all too raw. Since her break down in the locker room with Stella she had thought a lot about the situation. She believed everything that Stella had said. She had no doubt that Danny did probably love her at least in his own way. But the lying and deception were something she couldn't get over that quickly. Her last boyfriend had lied to her and that had ended disastrously. She had thought a lot about it. From Flack's reaction and knowing what she did about Danny's past she could only assume that he had hooked up with some girl. On some level she didn't really blame him. She had done some stupid things when her friends had died. Many of them which she regretted. She had no doubt that if he didn't already he would come to regret what he had done. But on some level she was still angry both at him and at herself because she hadn't been there for him, regardless of the fact that he wouldn't let her.

* * *

**Season 4 Episode 21**

Danny looked down at the text which he had just received. _Danny. Can you come over to my place. I think we should talk. Lindsay x_

Without any hesitation he grabbed his coat and went down to the parking garage to retrieve his bike. It had taken her some time, understandably. But she wanted to talk and he wanted to at least try and make things better between them.

Some fifteen minutes later he arrived at her apartment and knocked lightly on the door.

"hey…" she offered as she opened the door.

"Hey"

The pair walked in awkward silence from the hall into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry Linds…" Danny began as he sat on the chair, her on the couch. "I messed up I know it did…"

"Danny. I don't want to know" he looked crestfallen. "No I don't mean like that. I mean whatever you did. That's in the past. You were grieving, I don't understand it fully but I guess I kind of get it. If you were serious about talking I'm willing to listen. We need to sort this out. we work together and the atmosphere isn't fair on the others."

"Montana…" he began again causing her lips to move into a slight smile. "I know I messed up. Big time. I know it's no excuse but me and you. We were getting so serious and don't get me wrong I liked it, it was great, but it scared me. I've never felt the way I do about you before and I reacted in the complete wrong way. If I could take all of it back I would. In a heartbeat. That day in our office when you said you thought you were falling in love with me something clicked. I realised what was going on. I know I was pretty slow on the uptake and didn't exactly show it but I realised I had fallen in love with you. Head over heels completely in love. I don't expect you to believe me or for everything to be alright but please Montana. I know it's a big ask. But do you think you could give me another chance?

"Danny…this is hard. I love you too. I want this to work so badly. These last few weeks I have felt like there's something missing. I've missed you, I've missed being called Montana. I want to trust you, but it'll take time."

"Lindsay Monroe…I love you so much and I am going to do everything in my power to prove that to you!"

She smiled at him reaching out her hand. He moved to sit beside her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "I promise you Lindsay I'm here to stay. I'm going to prove that I'm worthy of your love"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
